Shive Evans
Shive Evans is the ex-husband of Delilah, & the father of Rebecca McNally, Maria Evans, Gemma Evans & Nick Evans. He was frequently mentioned from 2008-17, before appearing in person in May 2017, and left two months later in July 2017. He returned in January 2020 Storylines Shive is mentioned for nearly 10 years before he appeared. In October 2014, Gemma arrives at Laura & Fred's wedding, and announces that Shive has died. In December 2016, Delilah starts getting threatened by Christopher Thomas, who is after money. Gemma secretly phones someone, who is revealed to be Shive. He turns up on the doorstep & frightens Delilah. He then reveals the truth to everyone, saying that Christopher was threatening to burn his house down if he didn't pay the money, so he faked his death and had been living in France for the last three years, & sent Gemma round to tell everyone. Gemma is disowned. In July 2017, Shive tells Delilah that he is going to sort the problem once & for all. He phones Christopher & invites him over to the house, where he says he'll give him all the money as long as he tells him the truth about something. What happened to Jack Cooke, an old friend of Delilah, Shive & Christopher. Christopher tells him that Jack stole his girlfriend & the pair got married. He then precedes to say that he tortured & killed him. Shive, disgusted at his blase attitude to the situation, refuses to give him the money. Christopher tells Shive that he's going to kill Delilah, Rebecca, Maria, Gemma & Nick, & starts to walk away. Shive grabs a kitchen stool, & hits Christopher on the head with it, killing him. Shive panics, & runs out of the house. He sees the helicopter crash, & whilst everyone isn't looking, drags Christopher's body near the site, to make it look like he died during the crash. As he gets there, he realises that Gemma, Lucy, Maria & Mareon are trapped under the rubble. He goes in & rescues Lucy & Maria, & then a badly injured Gemma. He then goes back in to help Mareon, but rubble falls on him, killing him. In 2020, Shive arrives in The Tumpetty and is surprised to see Nick (now Jade) (who is equally as surprised to see him), his brothers (including Adrian who he'd never met before). It also transpires that he is seeing Tammie Slater. Background Info In March 2017, it was announced that Shive would be arriving after nearly 10 years of mentions, played by Poldark actor Aidan Turner. The character debuted in May, & was popular with viewers. Turner said that it was only a guest stint. He was killed off unannounced in July 2017 during the helicopter crash. Turner said that if Poldark ended, he would return. In October 2019, it was announced that Shive would be resurrected, & will return in early 2020. He returned in January 2020 Category:Evans Family Category:1980 Births Category:2017 Debuts Category:Murderers Category:Resurrected Characters